El ultimo emblema
by Ares-sama
Summary: El miedo induce a la ira, y la ira al odio, el odio es el camino a la oscuridad y está siempre ha sido hermana de la luz. Tai tiene miedo de lastimar, tiene ira de lo que sucede y odio hacia lo que va a pasar.
1. Odio

Digimon no me pertenece.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

 **Miedo, Ira, Odio**

* * *

El ser humano teme a todo aquello que no comprende y definitivamente no comprendía a los Digimon, el mundo observo con horror como los noticieros y los periódicos anunciaban esa horrible batalla entre dos gigantes, dos grandes Colosos Alphamon y Omegamon, como el muelle termino totalmente destruido en un espectáculo que no duro ni tres minutos, los gobiernos se alarmaron y las redes sociales se llenaron de temor.

El miedo conduce a la Ira.

Taichi tenía demasiada ira, tenía ira consigo mismo por tener miedo de hacer lo que antes consideraba correcto, si el actuaba tan impulsivamente como antes, las personas saldrían lastimadas, ya no serían estructuras destruidas si no vidas que se apagarían.

Pero nadie comprendía sus palabras, Yamato el siempre queriendo tener la razón, y Tai no podía aceptarlo, ¿Por qué Matt siempre lo desafiaba? Acaso era su incesante deseo de llevarle la razón, acaso no podía aceptar que el podría estar equivocado, pero claro que no él era siempre el señor perfecto, el tipo frio y aislado pero aun así que siempre tenía que ser un caballero de brillante armadura.

Kari, su propia hermana le comentaba que si no luchaban las cosas serían peores ¿Lo podrían ser? Acaso no veía el mundo como reaccionaba, las personas juzgaban a sus amigos ciegamente, no se daban cuenta que no todos los Digimon eran malos, todo era culpa de ese extraño virus, ese que infectaba a sus amigos.

Agumon jamás lastimaría a nadie si no fuera por la culpa de una fuerza externa que lo empujara hacerlo, su compañero era el ser más amable e inocente que conocía. Entonces porque todos estaban tan empeñados en llamarlo "Monstruo".

Cuando caminaba por las calles solo veía letreros y mensajes sobre los Digimon, la gente estaba tan enfocada en llevar sus temores a los extremos que no se daban cuenta que no sabían nada de ellos.

¿Realmente Tai lo sabía? Cada vez que pensaba en los Digimon recordaba los buenos momentos en el digimundo, recordaba a sus amigos tanto humanos como Digimon por igual, pero entonces las palabras de Joe llegaban.

"Quien nos eligió"

"alguna vez alguien nos preguntó"

"¿Por qué debemos ser nosotros quienes luchen?"

El tenia razón, pero no quería decirlo si iba y hablaba con el cómo le daba la espalda a Gomamon entonces llegaría un momento en que tendría que enfrentar sus propios miedos, el miedo a lastimar a otros pero en verdad era el miedo de perderlo todo, tenía tanta ira con las demás personas que no comprendían nada.

Los seres humanos son intolerantes por naturaleza, no eran unos cuantos eran todos, él era intolerante no podía aceptar que esas personas siguieran juzgando a sus amigos, a sus compañeros aunque intentaba entender sus temores como el tenia los suyos propios pero entonces se llenaba de más ira al pensar en cómo Augmon y los demás serian lastimados por esas personas.

Ahora tenía el gobierno una especie de agencia y cuando aparecía un Digimon debido a la distorsión que había entre mundos ellos eran llamados.

Tai se sentía como un mercenario, se sentía como un arma, pensaba que al principio era necesario acudir, que debían ser ellos quienes lucharan pero entonces algo comenzaba a ocurrir, nuevos niños elegidos comenzaron aparecer.

Meiko era la prueba de ello, era su amiga ahora, o eso quería pensar lo cierto es que no la conocía lo suficiente para dar una opinión clara sobre ella.

Pero todos los demás lo aceptaban, simplemente lo aceptaban. Pero Tai no podía hacerlo, su mente estaba llena de contradicciones pero si algo estaba claro era que no quería ser usado, no quería que nadie viniera y le dijera que debía luchar si no era por su convicción, ya antes lo vivió con Gennai.

Entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro, giro para ver a su amarrillo compañero, Agumon tenía nuevamente esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro y Tai se reprendió por esto, no quería asustar o seguir preocupando a su amigo, solo pudo sonreírle

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —

Y su inocente amigo le cree, le sonríe y anuncia nuevamente que quiere comer algo delicioso a lo que solo puede reír ante ello, levantarse de ese prado verde que se ha convertido últimamente en su refugio.

Él era un cobarde, nunca entendería por que tenía el emblema del Valor a veces se preguntaba si era el correcto, no pudo evitar sacar su Digivice y sentir nuevamente un fuerte dolor en su pecho, desvió la mirada tan rápido como pudo de aquel objeto, nuevamente esta de color negro, cada momento que pasaba, cada día que tenía más dudas y mas temores, su Digivice se ponía de color negro.

Quería que alguien le explicara lo que sucedía, pero una parte de él, no quería saber la respuesta acaso ya era tan indigno de ser un niño elegido.

—¡Tai, Tai! —

El llamado de su amigo lo despertó, nuevamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, estaban llegando a una zona transitada de la ciudad, ¿Cuánto llevaba caminando? Últimamente el tiempo parecía jugarle tan malas pasadas.

Pero el verdadero interés era lo que su amigo señalaba, era una niña no mayor de ocho años, una pequeña niña que estaba sobre el cuerpo de un lastimado Punimon, la gente gritaba que alejaran a la niña de la criatura, dele monstruo pero lo cierto es que eran pocos, la gran mayoría estaba lanzando rocas y todo aquello que encontraran, no les importaba el estado de la pequeña mucho menos de digimon.

Las personas solo saben reaccionar con temor cuando están juntas, en vez de actuar con valor, en vez de pensar bien los actos, no. Deben atacar a todo lo que desconocen y hablar con intrigas, mentiras e intolerancia.

Agumon lo miro, esa mirada de determinación en su rostro, estaba listo para luchar, pero Tai no lo estaba, entonces pensó que si hacían algo las personas comenzarían a comprender que los Digimon no estaban solos, que habían personas a su lado que luchaban como familia, tenía miedo de lastimar.

Pero el grito desgarrador de la niña que lloraba al ver como su compañero Digimon comenzaba a desintegrarse, el grito de la niña con el rostro ensangrentado, esa mirada, y esas lágrimas.

Algo murió dentro de tai ese día. Algo que fue llenado por un profundo odio.

El rugido de Skullgreymon se escucho por toda la ciudad, tal vez por todo el mundo. Los niños elegidos sin importar donde estaban lo escucharon, pero rápidamente fue mezclado con el sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias, de los vehiculos de los bomberos y sus pesadas maquinas. Un gran incendio consumía parte de la ciudad y la extraña criatura que surgió por unos minutos desapareció.

Tai cargaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de la pequeña niña, alguien le había asesinado de un fuerte golpe, tal vez el adolescente con la varilla de hierro, tal vez fue la mujer que le arrojo ese gas en su rostro y la ahogo, tal vez fue el mismo por haber dudado en actuar. El emblema del valor, el emblema del sol cayo en un eclipse eterno de oscuridad.

El miedo induce a la ira, y la ira al odio, el odio es el camino a la oscuridad y esta es el hermana de la luz.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Un pequeño escrito que hace días quería hacer, sobre lo visto últimamente en digimon Tri, aun no decido si darle continuacion, pero por ahora lo dejare a su decisión, espero que les guste


	2. Ira

Digimon no me pertenece.

Los invito a unirse a "Amantes de los Fanfic`s"

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

* * *

El Miedo conduce a la Ira.

Cuando la inocente chica despierta solo puede suspirar derrotada al ver aquel nubloso día, intenta organizarse lo más rápido posible, corriendo por todo el apartamento notando la ausencia de sus padres. Sus progenitores, esos dos seres amables que siempre tenían una sonrisa para los problemas, su madre encantadora y alegre, su padre siempre comprensivo y honesto, siempre deseo aprender las dos cualidades de ellos dos.

Siempre quiso ser como ellos. Pero ya no estaban para poder aprender, ya no estaba su madre con su gran sonrisa, ya no estaba su padre para enseñarle y decirle que todo tendría una solución.

Se habían ido, si se fueron. Regresaron a EEUU y cuando ella pregunto si tendría que regresar dijeron un fuerte "NO", no era necesario, no debía preocuparse, podría quedarse. Podría estar sola como siempre quiso.

Pero Mimi nunca quiso estar sola, jamás lo pidió, en realidad cuando estuvo en el Digimundo agradecía enormemente que Palmon siempre estuvo a su lado. Ella jamas la abandono, y ahora era el momento que Mimi le devolviera el favor, no abandonaría a su amiga, no lo iba hacer.

Pero sus padres la abandonaron. Si, al final la habían dejado atrás.

"Tal vez la pureza sea el emblema más fácil de corromper por las acciones de las personas."

Mimi corría por todo el camino, su sombrilla había sido olvidada y la mañana nubosa no la había perdonado, la gran llovizna que se estaba formando pronto se convirtió en una tormenta, los truenos sonaban y ella solo corría más rápido.

Tropezó y cayó al suelo, noto como dos personas se acercaban ayudarla, sonrió al ver a sus compañeras de escuela, ellas sonrieron al principio pero al detallarla sus rostros cambiaron "Es la amante de los monstruos", susurraron y se fueron.

Mimi sonrió en silencio y se levantó, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada. Es cierto se había expuso demasiado pero no le importaba con tal de defender en ese momento a Togemon, era su amiga y no se arrepintió, incluso si eso significaba ganarse el desprecio de falsas amistades.

Llego tarde al colegio, todos hablaban del gran atentado, Mimi intento no escuchar más sobre ello, sabía que sin importar lo ocurrido culparían a los Digimon.

Todos la miraban en el salón cuando ingreso, noto que el puesto de Sora estaba vacío, noto que estaba sola sin sus verdaderos amigos.

Las miradas se hacían más fuertes, saco su celular e intentaba concentrarse en otros asuntos, detalles más sencillos como el nivel que no había alcanzado en los juegos de su móvil. Pero todos la miraban, "de seguro ella debe saber" dijeron más fuerte.

Una manifestación pacífica había sido atacada por un gran dinosaurio, Mimi sabía que aquello de seguro no fue una manifestación pacífica, pero las palabras se hacían más fuertes, se acercaban más y comenzaron con las burlas. Luego las acusaciones, "Ella era la amante de los monstruos", Se equivocaban, ella era su amiga. Ella era la amiga de aquellos que no podían ser defendidos.

El profesor llego a clase pero aún no habían rastros de Sora solo minutos después llego un mensaje. "Lo siento, no puedo soportar más las miradas". Ella solo le envió una sonrisa y un "Lo entiendo", no en realidad Mimi no lo entendía, tal vez Sora estaba viendo algo que ella no, tal vez sabía algo, o tal vez Mimi intentaba creer que las cosas no cambiarían.

La clase comenzó y todos hablaron, no de matemáticas, historia o economía, si no del gran ataque de la noche anterior, del gran Dinosaurio con forma de Esquelo. Mimi entro en pánico, solo conocía un digimon con aquellas características.

—Skullgreymon —

Fue un pequeño susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos la escucharan, entro en pánico, se levantó rápidamente al ver como hablaban con más fuerza, "Ella sabía", ellos la acusaron.

Abandono rápidamente el aula, nadie la detuvo, nadie le grito, a nadie le importo. Encuentra en los pasillos a la nueva digidestinada, Meiko la mira y finge no verla, "Cobarde" piensa Mimi, está fingiendo que no es una de ellos.

Sigue corriendo hasta su casillero, lo abre quiere salir de allí, no soporta más las miradas pero cuando lo hace una bomba casera le explota, está llena de salsas de la cocina, esas salsas que nadie está dispuesto a comerse, no dice nada solo en silencio permanece.

"El individuo es inteligente la masa es estúpida"

Toma sus cosas y se da cuenta que su uniforme de educación física está destruido, sus zapatillas están en un estado peor como si un gran perro las hubiera masticado, sonrió con ironía su libro de matemáticas estaba vuelto tirillas, como odiaba esa clase.

Salió en silencio, todos se reían. Paso por el pasillo y vio el casillero de Sora "Fenómeno", estaba escrito con un fuerte color rojo. No quería saber, no quiso verlo, fingió no ver el gato muerto.

Salió del instituto sin decir nada, la lluvia era ahora un torrencial que caía del cielo sin cesar, tal vez lloraba, tal vez. Caía tanta agua por su rostro que era imposible saberlo.

Camino, uno, dos, al final corrió hasta que sus piernas no soportaron más, estaba sin sus zapatos, estaba descalza y comenzaba a sangrar una mano fue extendida y ella lo tomo, alzo la vista y vio a su líder.

No dijeron nada, solo había silencio, pero no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber cuándo intentaron asesinar a la pureza, cuando intentaron destruir a la inocencia.

—Mimi, yo… —

—Tengo fe en las personas —

Mimi sonríe, no quiere dejar que Tai termine, sabe que si él se lo pide ella lo seguirá, sabe que si él se lo ordena ella obedecerá, él era su líder, su general, ella era su soldado y su amiga, ella lo seguiría así que no quería escucharlo, no, que por favor no se lo pidiera.

Él le sonríe e intenta contener las lágrimas y solo asiente, camina en silencio seguido por un Agumon confundido. Él quiere abrazarla pero la muerte no debe tocar a la pureza.

Mimi sonríe, agradecida que por ahora no le ordenaran luchar, sonríe aun sabiendo que no podrá huir por mucho más. Ella sabe que el Skullgreymon del ataque era el de Tai.

Voltea la mirada y ve como camina en silencio su amigo, no dice nada, quiere seguirlo pero quiere tener fe. Teme que Sora ya no la tenga, teme que Meiko comience a rechazar a su digimon, y los demás ¿qué harían?

Mimi toca con fuerza la puerta, quien abre la mira en silencio, viendo el estado de ambos, ella se lanza sobre él, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Llora en silencio, con la fuerza y la necesidad que tanto necesita. Izzy intenta consolarla, Matt observa toda la escena y decide salir del apartamento de Mimi.

Una hora después está en el apartamento de la chica, Matt forcejea la puerta, ella no les ha dicho nada pero no son ciegos, Matt no lo es, observa el lugar abandonado, observaba la despensa de comida casi vacía, las facturas acumuladas.

Los padres de Mimi se habían ido, se fueron.

Tal vez desde que comenzó todo, antes incluso que las personas comenzaran a temerle a los Digimon.

Observa a una persona en la sala, tal vez no estaba tan solo. Lo ve y no dice nada, Tai esta en silencio, deja la bolsa con la comida y pone algo de dinero sobre la mesa, Matt no quiere preguntar cómo lo consiguió, Tai ya no habla con él, no hace con nadie, solo con Sora pero ella parece estar hipnotizada por las cosas que le dice.

Matt le habla del gato, sobre los pasillos, la sangre sobre el casillero de Sora, Matt le grita pero Tai no responde.

Tai solo mira en silencio, el lugar, luego lo abandona dejando un periódico sobre el mural de la cocina.

"Aumentan los ataques de los monstruos. ¿Humanos involucrados?"

Matt mira con horror el reporte, dejo de ver noticias hace una semana pero supo de ataque de la noche anterior. No dice nada, Skullgreymon fue el primero en Japón, pero no en el mundo.

Tai es como el sol, la gente siempre lo seguirá buscando la luz que el generaba, Matt no podía hacerlo, las personas no lo escuchaban realmente.

"La luz y la oscuridad siempre han sido hermanos".

Recordó, se preguntó que tan cierto era todo ello. Tal vez, Tai no tenía temor de luchar, si no de no poder detenerse y Matt comenzaba a pensar que tan accidental habían sido el reciente ataque. Tal vez solo fue Matt quien pensó que había sido un accidente.

* * *

 **Notas de autor**

Continuare la historia, creo que he pensado en un buen material para hacerla interesante y sobre todo algo distinto a lo leido hasta ahora sobre Digimon sobre sus Fics


End file.
